


Heal What Has Been Hurt

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [30]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Kidnapped by his Dad and hold hostage in a tower, all Peter Quill wanted to do was get free and find his Mom again. With the help of a couple of criminals (who really didn't plan on adopting), this dream might become reality.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I died.

Captain hates it when I start the story like that, but it’s not exactly a lie. 

The beginning that he prefers, all starts over 18 years ago on a grubby little planet called Earth. The people aren’t smart, the technology is way behind everyone else’s and all they seemed to do was fight one another.

And on this planet, lived Meredith Quill. A simple girl, who fell into bed with the wrong man, and was kicked out because of it.

She called this man an angel, but he was something far worse than that.

It was probably the only reason she even survived…. Because her son wanted her to.

Peter Quill.

To everyone on Earth, there was nothing special about him. Just another brat being raised by a single mum. But anyone who knew him well, knew that there was something different about him.

Something special.

To put it bluntly, when he sang, he could heal people.

And it was those powers that drew his Father’s attention.

Knowing that his son was exactly what he was looking for, Ego made his way back to Earth in the dead of night. Kissing his once lover on the forehead, knowing that she wouldn’t live for much longer, he snuck into his son’s room and grabbed him, vanishing into the night.

But he had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

Meredith survived.

No, she wasn’t the same…. But she still had her determination, and that was enough to keep her going.

She didn’t know that Peter wasn’t even on Earth anymore…. How was she to know?

But he was, locked in a tower on the other side of the galaxy, where Ego kept Peter for his own. He could never die with his son by his side.

(“You can’t keep me here forever! Mommy will find me! Mommy will never stop looking!”

“You’d rather be on Earth? With those… savages? You are much safer here Peter… trust me.”

“Trust you? When you’ve kidnapped me?!”)

But the walls of that tower couldn’t hide everything. Each year, on Peter’s birthday, Meredith would send out, what she hoped was, a universal message to every corner of the galaxy, in the hope that her son could hear her, hoping that he would someday come home.

And every year, Peter heard it.

Loud and clear.

………………………………………………………………

Ten years passed, and not much had changed in Peter’s life.

“AAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaa’m….. hooked on a feeling!” Peter skidded across the newly cleaned floor, voice rising above the early morning birds. They were probably used to it, after all, they’d heard the same songs over and over again for the last decade.

“When you hold me, in your arms so tight You let me know, everything's all right!”

Mantis clapped in excitement, even as Peter’s voice trailed off and he started to make his way over to the window, growling when the chains prevented him from getting any closer. “One day, these things are going to break…” he hissed, “… and when they do, I’m making a run for it. I’ll find a ship and get away from this place!”

He then glanced around the rest of the tower. Him and Mantis had already cleaned that morning… then again, they cleaned every morning, so it never took very long.

He’s run out of books to read… they only had three mind you.

The wall had been completely covered in paint, leaving them no more room to brighten up the tower.

He’d learnt how to play the guitar… tried to learn how to knit and cook.

He hated puzzles.

But tomorrow night is the highlight of every year. His birthday, when the transmission reached even the rusty radio hidden under his breath. The call from his mother as she pleaded for him to return home.

And this year, he was going to do it. 

Even if he had to gnaw his own foot off to do so.

“This year… this is going to be the year.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Wow… I could used to a view like this.”

“Kraglin, come on!” Yondu hissed from further up the roof.

“Give me a moment…. Okay, I’ve decided for our anniversary, I want a house like this.”

“Knock it off, we have a mission! Now get your skinny ass over here!”

Kraglin sighed wearily and made his way over, allowing a rope to be tied around his waist as he was then lowered into the building.

“I still don’t see why have to be the one to do this.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at Yondu’s whispered orders for him to shut up. As he was lowered down into the museum, one of the security guards sneezed, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“Bad cold?”

“Yeah…” The guard suddenly seemed to realise who he was talking to and yelped in alarm as he spotted the intruder grabbed the crown and was then pulled back up through the skylight.

“Back to the ship brat.” Yondu grunted, “Let’s get off this hellhole of a planet.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Are trees meant to be blue?”

Peter glanced over at Mantis and winced, “They are… on Earth.”

She just beamed at him, completely believing him.

“Good morning children.”

Mantis flinched backwards at Ego’s arrival.

“Aren’t you going to come and say hello?”

Peter ignored him, the weight of the shackle seeming heavier than ever.

“Peter…” Ego’s tone was slightly more warning now, “… do not make me come over there.”

Ah yes, Peter was sure he still had the bruises from the last time the man had to come and get him.

“Alright!” He sighed, “I’m coming!”

Slowly, he shuffled over, glaring at a smirking Ego. He clenched his fist, knowing that lashing out would only result in tighter restrictions.

“Nothing?” Ego chuckled, “Someone certainly has been working on their self-control.”

“Yeah, well that’s what over 10 years of- “

“- Oh, don’t start Peter.” The warning tone appeared again, “For once, I’d just like to go through one day without having you complain about your life here.”

“So, I should just sit here like a good little prisoner?”

Ego gave him a sympathetic smile… almost. “I was hoping that one day, you’d stop seeing this as a prison and more like a home.”

“Never!”

There was brief moment of silence, before Ego suddenly darted forwards, grabbing Peter’s arm, pinning it around his back and forcing him to the ground as Mantis curled up in the corner.

“You know what I want Peter.” Ego sighed, tightening his grip and forcing the arm further up, making Peter yelp in pain, eyes squeezing shut as tears started to build up, “Just give me what I want!”

“Flower, gleam and glow…” Peter groaned, a slight sing-song tone to his voice “… let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine!”

“That’s my boy…” Ego murmured, pulling away and leaving Peter on the floor, “… that should keep me going for a day or two.”

“Happy Birthday to me.” Peter muttered sarcastically, pushing himself to his feet and rubbing the ache in his arms

“I’m sure your birthday is tomorrow Peter, that’s why I decided to do this today… give you a day to yourself.”

“Great.”

Ego was unimpressed by this lack of gratitude, “I can always come back tomorrow… spend the day with you like any good Father?”

No.

Peter could still remember the last full day they had together. If his Father came back, then there was no chance of him escaping and finding his Mom again.

“Today is fine.” He muttered.

“Good boy.” Ego then frowned, “You’re a grown man now Peter, don’t you think all this fighting is a bit beneath you? After all, I am protecting you by keeping you in here.”

“By keeping me prisoner?!”

“By keeping you away from scum!”

Peter opened his mouth to protest but was immediately cut off before he could say anything.

“This conversation is over Peter, and don’t think I don’t know what you’re thinking of doing. This little set-up you have is a luxury. If you try to escape, I’ll shorten that leash of yours.”

“… I get it.” Peter sighed wearily, “… I get it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yondu ran the small crown through his fingers, examining every jewel and intricate design. “Kraglin, how are we doing with that escape plan?”

All around him, alarms wailed, and red lights flashed, Kraglin cursing loudly.

“Not brilliantly!”

It was true that the authorities had taken offence to their past actions, but was there any reason for all this kerfuffle?

“Type in the coordinates for the most obscure planet the computer can find!” Yondu ordered, “We’ll meet up with the others when we’re back on schedule.”

“Understood.”

……………………………………………………..……………………………………….

“Where the hell are we?”

Kraglin shrugged, as he tapped at the compass, wincing as the engine let out a pained whine. “Systems are down Captain… I have no idea where we are.” 

Thrown from their ship, the pair had ended up in a clearing that had a tower in the middle. 

“Come on.” Yondu grabbed Kraglin’s hand and pulled him towards the tower, whistling for his arrow and letting it carry them up to the open window, as they climbed inside…. Only to be met with a pair of frying pans to the face.

With a loud BANG, they both fell to the ground unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Peter stared down at the two aliens, him and Mantis clutching frying pans in his hands. Cautiously, he poked at the blue one, just to make sure that he was really out of it, before doing the same to the other one.

“Who are they?” Mantis whispered, yelping when one of the men opened their eyes, prompting her to hit him again, knocking him out again.

“… maybe we should ask them instead of knocking them out.” Peter glanced around, “Come on, help me get them into that closet. Ego will be back soon.”

They only just managed to drag them to the closet in question, shoving them into it and using a chair to barricade the door.

“Alright.” Peter whispered, “We’ve got two men in our closet… two man who smell like they’ve had better days. Nothing to panic about.”

And then he spotted the jewelled crown on the ground, clearly having been dropped by the two men.

“Hey Mantis…” He grabbed the crown and placed it on his head, “… what do you think?”

Mantis nodded shyly, transfixed by the way the light glittered off the jewels.

“PETER!”

Cursing under his breath, Peter rushed to hide the crown in a pot, watching as Mantis went to hide before turning to the window, just as Ego made his way up.

“I think I’ll make some soup for you.” Ego stepped into the home, “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

Peter just nodded, staying quiet as his Dad went to prepare the food.

“Anything you want for your birthday.”

“… No.”

“Fine.” Ego turned to his son, “I have a meeting I need to attend. I should be back in three days. I trust you can handle yourselves until then?”

Peter just nodded.

Of course, he would.

He was going to be free soon.

…………………………………………………………………….………………………………………

Once he was sure that Ego was far enough away, Peter dragged the men from the closet and tied them to chairs, back to back, waiting for them to wake up.

Which seemed to be taking forever.

“Mantis…” he hissed, “… try and wake them.”

Mantis nodded shyly, placing her hands on the men’s foreheads.

“Wake up!”

………………………………………………………………

Yondu shot awake with a yelp, hearing a similar noise behind him.

“Kraglin?” He tried to turn and see if his partner was alright, only to realise that he was tied to a chair.

“Struggling is pointless!”

The new, unfamiliar voice seemed to be coming from the shadows.

“We’re not afraid of- “

Yondu rolled his eyes, letting out a sharp whistle as the young voice yelped in fear, diving to the floor as Yondu’s arrow shot over his head, before slicing through the ropes that held them captive.

“Alright kid.” Yondu stretched his hands over his head, “Apparently this tower is a little more occupied than we first thought, but that don’t give you no reason to attack us like that!” He glanced around, “Now… where’s our property? Specifically, a crown.”

“I hid it! Somewhere you’ll never find it.”

Yondu glanced around the small room, before smirking, “Let me guess… that pot?”

Judging by the awkward silence, he was right…. And then he felt the hand on the back of his back.

“Sleep.”

……………………………………..

When they next woke up, they were tied back up and judging by the rattling in a nearby box when he whistled, his arrow was out of reach.

“Alright!” The young man began, “Now, I’ve hidden it where you’ll never find it.” He started to circle the pair, “Now, what do you want?”

“… What?” Yondu frowned, “We just want to get out of this system!”

“Out of the system?” The young man paused, “Fancy taking on a passenger… or two?”

“A passenger?” Yondu pushed down the urge to chuckle, “Why should we?”

The young man stepped into the light, before holding up his leg, revealing a chain around his ankle. “We just want to get out of here.” He sighed, “My Mother’s waiting for me, I just know it. All I need, is for you two to take me back to Earth.”

“Earth? Why would you want to go to that backwater planet?”

There was silence for a moment, before the young man sighed. “My Mother’s still out there… looking for me, I-I need to get back to her.”

Yondu was about to say something, only for Kraglin to reach out and grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

Kraglin always did have a soft spot for strays.

“Alright….” He rolled his eyes, “… Let me get this straight. We take you home and you give his OUR hard-won prize?”

“Promise!”

“… Then we have a deal.” Yondu sighed, “But if you want to be free, you’re going to have to let my arrow go.”

“And you won’t just kill me?”

“We had a deal didn’t we?”

As soon as the arrow broke through his chain, the young man shot to his feet and whooped, “Freedom!”

“Shut up brat.”


End file.
